Flagrant Vows
by Dark Caramel
Summary: To terminate any considerable suspicions, the D.S.O. agent, Leon Scott Kennedy is dispatched to a mute location in Pevek Russia in order to prevent a potential bio terrorist attack. Once more Leon is confronted by the mysterious spy and her unknown motive
1. Parallel Lines

Flagrant Vows

A figure was standing back to him, as always; approximately sixty metres away in the mist. It seemed to him that this was an intrinsic part of his life and that fate would not change it no matter what; as though they were never meant to be together. The woman in red was once more dealing with something, of course something he was not allowed to know about, or even if he did get a slight oppurtunity 'SHE' would not let him become aware. They were two lines, two lines remarkably close but parallel. Being parallel, they would not have the chance to intersect. That was how Leon and Ada were like; and even a lot more accordingly, _Ada was the first to show up wherever trouble sparkled and Leon was as she had pointed "always one step behind"; even if she did not appear to be present in the heart of chaos, it wouldn't convey she was not there; her stealth was her shadow, completely veiling her spot and even if few people managed to spot her, perhaps they were deemed lucky._As time elapsed, the number of "Why show up like this?" increased in Leon's mind; the more he strove to dig into her life, the more bewildering and mysterious she became. That was why he tried not to think about her and instead focus on his duties; they were not one another's enemies and their acts towards each other were inherently indescribable; "complicated" was the word which could best bear the meaning of their relationship; she had become a part of him that was inactive, hibernating yet better than that parasite and it became fresh and awoken whenever their paths crossed; she made his heart burn with passion; _she was a part of him he could not let go_.

The cold snowflakes originating from the gray cloudy sky, magnificently landed on the freezing ground, somewhat normal of the casually cold north of Russia. It was not a developed town; vestiges of imported grains indicated shortage of commodity, and for all the village-like houses, you could infer a certain class of people were from deprived backgrounds.

Furthermore the town had been rapidly evacuated three weeks ago under the government's order; in an attempt to constrict a potential terrorist attack; but they had not clarified what type of attack; it absolutely came across as clear as mud. The same was applicable to the adjacent city.

Leon Scott Kennedy, carrying his 9mm pistol, was carefully trudging through the crispy snow which crunched with each resolute step. The icy howling wind were perpetually gusting with almost three minutes interval, triggering utter displeasure while hitting someone in the face. If there were going to be any shooting, it really morphed aiming into difficult task.


	2. New Mission, New trouble

**A/N: Okay guys so Capcom has driven me crazy with the resident evil first protocol: "whenever there is a romantic scene which is about to progress, a catastrophe is bound to happen and BOOM!" It starts with cell phone interruptions, parasites, bridge collapsing, if not any of those, planet Earth gets dragged into a black hole, and if not, the whole cosmos will vanish so the romantic thing won't happen! I'm not gonna let that happen in this story!**

**Also I really wanna thank you guys ( readers, followers, reviewers,…). I just wanted to express my sincere gratitude to roseimagine, Ayesha Aeon, sally, . To be honest I was planning to abandon it, but you guys really motivated me. Enough of me talking, happy reading;)**

* * *

"Hunnigan," Leon scrutinized the room closely in a defensive posture,

"the place is literally deserted, any chance we find them?" he continued to stroll across some stacks of lumber, a huge wheel tractor tire, old wooden barrels, metal pipes and a plenty of other cast away tools which sat disused inside an evacuated building. The place was filled with some rather cold crafting props, which unconsciously represented callused emotionless presences. Leon certainly would not receive a positive vibe from this lot.

"Currently, we have traced some suspicious individuals." Hunnigan further began to clarify, readjusting her glasses with the tip of her index finger, "We haven't managed to uncover their true motives yet, but apparently they're supported by a strong base, something more of a formation."

"Any proof of top secret experimental facilities or BOWs?" Leon coughed harshly, wiping his lips with the skin of his warm leather sheepskin jacket. The freezing air wildly circulated through his lungs, viciously burning them to a crisp each second.

"There is _no_ evidence to hold them accountable yet, but allegedly there were dire threats. That would be your mission, Leon. You're inspecting the site to check for any suspicious indications. Also it would be your objective to discover their affiliation" She quickly began to tap at the keyboard in front of her" I'm currently transmitting the possible coordinates to your device "she pounded loudly on the Enter key afterwards.

"Done. Check your screen."

Leon tapped on the little notification.

"So this is where I'm headed next?" Leon double tapped on the screen to zoom on the location.

"Something tells me once we get into this whole thing, it won't be the easy way."

"Leon" Hunnigan called with subtle chagrin, the corner of her eyebrows tightening into a slightly puzzled frown "I don't get why you're behaving like this. You have been through much worse in your career."

"I know." Leon firmly clenched his jaw, tucking his PDA into his pocket, once more checking his pistol to ensure it was fully loaded before placing it back at his holster. The deadly silence sprinkled grim uncertainty on the surroundings. Leon stepped outside to head for the coordinates.


	3. The woman in red

**A/N: Hey there again! I know chapters might be a bit short, but I will try to update on a regular basis. **

**To the guest reviewer me: I do know that Russia goes through summer and I do know what Russia is like. You should notice that this is a fictional story with a completely fictional canon and setting therefore anything could happen (the same way people describe America with weird environments). Mind you, I DID NOT just write down anything that passed my mind instantly. I do a lot of research (and trust me I mean A LOT) before writing down each chapter.**

**Pevek has a ****tundra ****climate (****Köppen**_**ET**_**), with long, very cold winters, and short, cool summers (Wikipedia the free encyclopedia) **

**This story is taking place in Pevek at winter, I did not by any means say Russia is a frozen country all the time. But thank you for making me go check it again. **

**Thank you for reading, following, reviewing and what not! Happy reading ;)**

**I do not own anything related to Resident Evil. This is applied to all pages.**

* * *

Leon traversed a fairly long distance, trudging through the thick crunchy snow, pistol wielding. The five-story brown figured buildings came into sight as he proceeded. On the contrary as he was previously informed, all of these had been evacuated long ago.

There it was. The high-rise creamy building, with neat narrow plate-glass windows spread all over it at regular brief intervals. He stood staring at the gigantic all-glass entrance.

* * *

"Wondering where they're hiding." The raven-haired stooped down to pull up the ornamental zip of her black stiletto heel thigh boot. She was dressed in a wine red swimmer's shoulders coat, flattered by a pair of fingerless black gloves. Her charming face titivated by a lavender pink lip gloss, her eyes hooded by the sheen of a light smooth buttery eye shadow, the usual inky mascara and the very subtle eyeliner.

She walked towards the shelves of the experimental laboratory, her eyes examining each with sheer scrutiny and remarkable speed. Her fingers brushed against its dust, causing her to flex them.

_Nothing_

_So this place was never officially listed. They must have escaped for quite a while now._

As her eyes went over the shelves again, there was a crumpled note hanging on one of the bare shelves.

_It's Tuesday. I know what happened to the Umbrella, Tricell and their other counterparts. My mind is racing all the time. I also know what happened to that Albert Wesker. Poor man, how could he assume he would become a god? After all, my deal with Umbrella has finished for good. The Neurosis has given all of us a new lease on life. We're moving our stuff. Not in the mood of dealing with trouble. Apparently, they're sending their "tough" anti-bioterrorism agents. They think they can stop us? If so, we have to throw a party for these sweet rookies! Joe, if you're reading this you'll know where to go. Charlotte_

"Speaking of reunion, huh? How intriguing." She stated in her mocking tone and tossed the note aside.

"This is taking too long. Too bad I haven't discovered your little hideouts yet." Ada pressed a magazine into her pistol.

A powerful unexpected clanking sound, followed by something which felt more like glass shattering to fragments brought her back to her senses, more alarmed.


	4. Things get complicated

**So this chapter has been edited. The previous one felt too early, so I'm just gonna use that somewhere else but this one has changed drastically. The song of the chapter has changed too.**

**With special thanks to cutzroxanne. ritchi** ** for being such a great supporter, definitely a column of my motivation.**

**Okay,**

**ATTENTION/ WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS INSTRUCTIONS. TO GET THE 100% EMOTIONAL FEELING, PLEASE DO AS I SAY.**

**1-You will reach a "ccc" mark in the lines. **

**2- Once you reached the "ccc" mark, listen to the song "Fifty shades" by Boy Epic and keep it on repeat till the end of the chapter.(Yeah, I know it's from fifty shades but it really suits it trust me ;)**

"**PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU, GET THE SONG AND DO SO IF YOU REALLY WANT TO GET THE MOST OUT OF THIS CHAPTER. THE CHAPTER IS INTRIGUING."**

**Also, I do not own any of the songs. Happy reading ;)**

* * *

The click-clack of her high heels reverberated through the semi-glass corridors. Ada rushed to the place the sound was emitted from, only to find a burly presence in combat with…

_Leon! _

_It's complicated how we always show up at the exact same spot._

"I wouldn't go on if I were you." Ada held the gunpoint at the tanned man's head who was in a serious melee with Leon. Her face was nothing but placid, as if this was an issue as common as dealing with a neighbor over civil crimes.

"Oh yes?" The tall man returned with conspicuous deride. His face twisted into a frown, revealing his features more lucidly. A high-bridged nose, a disdainful lower lip, he began to run his eyes over Ada's figure. There was something inquisitive about him.

"Ada!" Leon called, somewhat out of habit.

"I'm not your enemy, Joe. Put the syringe down." Ada tilted her chin sideways, implying that it was better for his sake to get rid of that.

The corners of the stranger's lips lifted up in a stout disparaging expression, one slightly higher than the other,

His dangerous mountain-like presence hovered above Leon over a lab table, gripping the syringe with the unwavering intention of injecting the red liquid into Leon's neck. Leon on the other hand, was resisting like a fierce survivor by keeping hold of the potent wrists which stretched to reveal the man's sinewy arms half covered under his ragged T-shirt. Ada's sudden presence had given him ample opportunity to take action.

Joe's interest abruptly shifted to Ada, freeing his grip only to amble towards Ada in a swift careless motion. He never broke the scornful eye contact. Leon's hand slid to his holster with caution in case he decided to attempt anything on Ada.

Ada well knew she had to act first, otherwise the first move would be his and this would not make the situation any desirable.

Without warning, he dashed towards Ada, with a speed and agility that was, in a vague way, reminiscent of the man whom the two STARS agents knew in thorough details. Due to this tiny fact, Ada would not be able to shoot him with high efficiency.

Ada took notice of a steel trolley, laden with experimental containers and colorful substances. In a flexible agile movement, she rested the palms of her hands on a white table behind her as leverage to lift herself, bending her legs, and a second after, with tremendous force, she thrust the trolley in Joe's direction with the tip of her heels. Half of the containers tumbled in collision with his stocky muscular body.

In an automatic rapid reaction, Leon pulled out his pistol and opened fire on him, bullet after bullet, but each time he would dodge with insurmountable skills. After time seemed to have passed two minutes or so, Leon managed to send a bullet through his right arm.

Joe began to laugh a foolish, forced, high-pitched laugh as he rubbed the surface of his arm. He did not hesitate for even a second. Dashing his way through to a nearby open window, he jumped out in the cold, vanishing in the most puzzling and the fastest way possible. No trace, no Joe.

Leon and Ada were left alone in the open-plan drafty laboratory. The two panted for breath, though not as breathless as the times that they were on the run.

"Ada" Leon said, his eyes deep with meaning "why am I not surprised?" he started to pace around the room, in a subconscious habit to interrogate her.

"Hmm" Ada's lips revealed a very mild smirk, as mild as the gloss on her lips. Instead of responding outright, she chose to bend down and pick up the syringe.

"This place undeniably seems worthy of investigation." She muttered, placing the syringe inside a silver metallic case in a finicky organized way after removing the needle, similar to an adept doctor.

"My mind has started to associate you with trouble" Leon glanced around the place like a die-hard cynic, yet a peculiar fascination slowly built up in him by all the state-of-the-art setup and facilities. Although certain parts came across as derelict and abandoned, the rest was still larger and more impressive than any of the labs they had previously been to on their missions.

"If that's the case" Ada's lip corners stretched to a seductive smile her voice becoming softer and more professional after each word, "then I won't be capable of changing your consumptive views, Mr. Kennedy." Crossing her arms, she began to stroll around a table with a strong self- originating confidence.

"So you knew him?" Leon's attention wandered to some white packets on the floor. "You said you weren't his enemy" he said, a quantum of accusation blowing in his voice. He knelt down to give them a closer examination. There was an orange biohazard warning sign, and the packets looked like those which salt was preserved in.

"He's dangerous. If you ever intended to mess with him…" she paused, her mind seemed to be navigating through long-lost distant memories as her lips tightened into a straight line, and then she was interrupted by Leon's curiosity about the packets.

"Those are empty" she began to explain, keeping hold of her elbow with her palm while the other hand continued to draw a rather vague gesticulation.

"They're not foolish enough to leave extensive evidence" Ada said in a furtive tone, her inky eyelashes moving to the ground with her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Leon's eyes moved up to lock with Ada's. She crossed her arms once more, leaning one of her heels against the wall behind her in what was supposed to be a sign of casual lassitude. Her restless eyes gradually moved out to the white outside the window.

"They'll never proclaim their trump card," she shrugged, her voice dropped until it was less audible but distinct," this is just another intricate game." Ada began to meander towards her silver case, as if her business was finished here.

Over time Leon had begun to consider Ada's puns an encryption that needed to be decoded.

"So what was about the syringe?" Leon rose to his feet in a slow stretch.

"Nothing significant" Ada said in her falsely sweet voice, she knew Leon's eyes were still on her, not leaving her alone.

"A sedative… with a slightly different functional value." She said, trying to sound reasonable, tightening her grip on the handle.

Leon continued to eye her. For a moment, he thought to himself that he knew, in his subconscious, what she would try to do. In fact, he did know "exactly" what stunt she would pull.

She would shoot him her crest smirk before jumping out the window the very same way Joe did, ensuring they would meet each other again real soon. If not, she would pull out her grapple gun and vanish into thin air. She was going to disappear into space-time and he didn't have a clue where she would go once she got as far as the window. Ada was the master of sending tantalizing hints and then suddenly leaving everything afloat.

Even prior to this, random partners had never been really able to take his mind off her presence by momentary distractions. An unspeakable quality of this ambience told him this was a hidden opportunity, something more of a jackpot. There was no licker or mutated virus screeching from behind.

"I told you you'd miss me." Leon's eyes were bright like burning coal. He had no idea why the words had escaped him. A swelling feeling hauled him closer to her. He slowly drifted towards her, his hand rubbing on the surface of a plastic table with light brushing. At some point, Leon came to a short-lived halt when there were only a few steps separating them.

Ada hadn't returned to face him even once, her attention still on the case. Her work was done with it, yet she persisted in maintaining her gaze on the case, her thumbs resting immobile on its sides with hesitation. Her long slender fingers tapped in a slow wave against its craggy surface, pondering whether to make a prompt jump out the window, or to brush past Leon in a single natural act, vanishing through one of the white laboratory walls. In the pit of her stomach, she wouldn't mind the idea of parting a bit later as she did not, by any means, deem Leon a principal threat. He had never stopped her, he could never stop her if she had wanted to leave. Nothing could stop Ada Wong.

"Isn't that why we always show up in the same place?" Leon said in a deep voice. He well knew that his words were figurative nonsense and that there really _"was" _a serious correlation between Ada and trouble_._ Sometimes direct, the other times not so proportional as it appeared to be. However, one thing was sure and nothing surer: Wherever Ada was involved, walls would be splattered with blood.

"Take it whatever way you wish." She tipped her head forward in what was supposed to be a gentle dream-as-long-as-you-want-but-you-will-never-catch-me tone, getting prepared to say another "see you later" before storming to part.

ccc

All of a sudden, she felt a resonant presence so close to her from behind. This proximity was an invisible menace, an exploiting threat; she could swear his warm breaths were right there, galloping to caress the crook of her neck in the drafty room. Those moist breaths were too manifest to be overshadowed, even by the icy ruthless winds who took interest in blowing with inexorable intentions.

A dynamite of adrenaline exploded in her thoughts when there was an unexpected sharp pressure of fingers on her forearm pushing down, somewhere above her delicate aromatic pulse, firm enough to handcuff her.

"It's getting too cold today." Leon said in a dark warning tone, pulling a curtain on his emotions." And you're not going anywhere! "His fingers became more intense, pressing even harder into her soft elastic skin.

It had been quite a long time since Ada had last witnessed him behave like this, which was a nice surprise to her. A beguiling smile covered her lavender lips.

She turned around with an ingrained elasticity that was just so Ada-like. One of her forearms was still trapped in Leon's steel grip while the other wrist made its way back to the table, graceful fingers sliding real slow and elegant to find a proper support.

"So…" Ada said, lingering on the "o" sound with intent," Would you dare challenge me Leon?" her eyes flickered with amusement. God, this creature; her soft dulcet yet extremely dauntless voice wiped rationalism off anyone who heard it.

Leon leaned forward, allowing himself to shorten the distance into a few inches. Their lips were at the same level.

"Well who better than me?" he said with a sore shadowy voice, his eyes shot through her flaming evocative ones. She could feel his chest brushing against hers; had it been a bit further, she would also feel his heart beats slamming against his chest.

She reached backwards more in a magnificent flexible manner, her free hand still near her slender thigh as a balance factor; yet its fingers were fidgeting in slow curls with restlessness. She couldn't escape his fiery breaths that landed on her lips at this distance.

Leon softened the pressure and finally let her hand go in a movement that was not so violent, but he was not willing to let the probing get away. His hands moved to form a gingerly semi-circle approaching her waist, his arms slithering under her armpits to ensure she wouldn't escape while being interrogated.

"Why are you here Ada?" Leon hissed, his eyes sizzling with the green fatigue. He had had enough of B.O.W. games. Her smoky intoxicating fragrance filled Leon's nostrils somewhere to his heart, making him inhale her scent more deeply. She had certainly not ruled out using her most expensive perfumes just in case.

Ada's back had bent to its maximum graceful arch, struggling to throw more room between herself and Leon. The curve of her chest rose higher with air, stroking his massive stiff one even more, complementing her tall stretching figure. Her heated breaths ran with raging fever on Leon's lips down to his chin.

She needed to know how to deal with Leon in a pragmatic way. Of course, Leon was not her business by any means, but the only person on earth who would care about her.

Her hand ran upwards and she pressed the tips of her fingers on his cheekbone, so light, so delicate as if he was especially breakable.

Leon paused, continuing to stare at her, in an awaiting posture. He couldn't determine whether this was an affectionate act that was nothing more than a simple ploy for evasion, or a real passionate one.

"Ada" he grabbed her by the hand with utter care, her bare wrist felt as soft as a feather under his skin.

"Why are you here" he brought her hand down near himself

" in Russia? In this lab?" he said to clarify further, although there was no need for it.

"Business that needs to get taken care of" a playful smirk landed itself on her resplendent glossy lips.

"You always say the same thing" he said with evident irritation, his fresh mint breaths fanned across her face, leaning in closer.

Ada's arms began to find their way around his neck, so gentle that it sent little tremors along his nerves. She kept hold of his scapulae, bending a bit forward "Can't be patient Leon, can you?" her lips parted near his ear, her warm breaths, redolent of freshly washed strawberries, tickled his neck in secret.

* * *

**A/N:Please post a review and tell me that you're still alive and you're breathing and that I'm not just writing for the walls of my bedroom ;)**


	5. A new presence

**A/N:I do not own anything from the Resident Evil franchise, just my own characters and this plot.**

**Hey there again, so what's up you guys? I know I did a very bad thing to make the previous chapter a cliffhanger but now here's the rest, if it is really the rest ;)**

**With warm thanks to anyone who has read this so far, a bigger thanks to those who followed and favorited,**

**a massive thanks to those who reviewed and have kept this story on its columns (Ayesha Aeon, cutzroxanne. ritchi, roseimagine and all the ones whom I have forgotten to mention). Also a very very special thanks to roseimagine for being so informative about Leon and Ada and helping me write a very difficult part of this chapter ;)**

J**ust let me clarify one thing before you go on: Leon looks younger than what he is in RE6 (similar to RE4), but that doesn't mean this story is set before or after RE6 (it is set whenever you would like to imagine **;)

* * *

"HEEEEELLLP!" a scream echoed through all the cold walls, jerking Leon awake. It was just a bit under shattering the glass and seemed to be emitted from a nearby section. Even surprise could be read upon Ada's face to a tiny extent.

_After all, these buildings were bound to be deserted._

Leon pulled back from Ada's intimate lock in a swift but gentle receding motion, leaving her hands up in the empty air for an ephemeral second, just before her hands landed at her sides with her signature lithe. Deep down his heart, he felt like he had insulted her, but that didn't matter much right now. He had an innocent life to save.

"Sorry Ada" Leon said sheepishly, holding his gaze through her crystalline eyes for one more extra moment, as if getting permission. Ada kept her eyes set on his, a chain of vague emotions danced around in them; things like questioning, confusion and fervent demand.

_Leon, no surprise that you're always the same._

"I'll be right back" he nodded as he made his way through the door. He wouldn't be back nonetheless, simply because Ada wouldn't be even if he came back to stand on this very same point again.

Leon vanished through the door, as though he hadn't been here in the first place. With no hurry, Ada's fingertips made their way up to her opposite shoulder, careful, brushing off the little dust left on the warm red cladding.

"Duh" she shook her head dismissively with a coy smile. These mundane things such as saving the innocent lives, however heroic and enjoyable, were not worth her time in the slightest.

She jumped off the table she was barely sitting at, agile as a cobra, landing with a high resolute click on her long boots.

"I'd love to stay Leon" she hauled the case forward as its uneven surface rasped against the table, she was carefree as if gravity didn't exist. Ada accepted the weight of the handle just a flash before it fell down the edge,

"But why bother when we'll see each other again?" she asked herself in a deep voice, as if this were a serious philosophical question. There the window was.

Handling Leon was easy, as ever. She would have come up with something eventually, even if the sound had not miraculously fallen from the sky to distract him. Her previous operations had ignited writhing curiosity within her. Who was this person? Why would she have returned in a critical situation like this? Was she another damsel in distress just like Ashley, randomly getting trapped in there? Had she survived any B.O.W.s? Was she still alive? As much as she was craving for answers, she refrained from following Leon to the place he was in, the place '_she_' was staying. These acts were vital for the success of her missions; to go their separate ways.

She ascended the window frame and shot another brief look back at the direction Leon had vanished through,

"See you later" there was pause to look down at the deadly height as she muttered under her lips

"handsome"

If Leon had been present, he would have definitely noticed how her tall frame would fade into the white misty snow; the way only arcane people were able to comprehend, but he wasn't there right now.

* * *

The door creaked open, with Leon on full alert to target at any possible threat lurking in the shadows, in front of him or even right above; a typical example of those frustrating creatures who stuck themselves to the ceiling with stubbornness.

He stepped in with readiness to pull the trigger when a figure suddenly emerged from under a table, in a shadowy corner of the room.

"Who's there?" Leon squinted in the semi-dim light to refine his vision.

"Don't shoot" the person held her hands up to show that she was no hostile creature. Then she started to walk towards Leon in a slow cautious way, with soft light footsteps. She was gasping hard for air, the way a nearly drowned man would long for oxygen. He had hoped that the woman was not Russian so he could understand her fully.

"That thing scared the hell outta me"

_Yeah, she seems to be American._

With her chin, she pointed to an open window at the far end of the room; the dark green curtains were swaying with a special wildness that came from the cruel cold, or maybe from something rushing past it.

"You okay ma'am?" Leon lowered his gun, an invisible wave of relief passed over him to see that the victim was alive and didn't have a cut or wound on her and luckily she wasn't infected in the first place. He glanced at the woman; she seemed to be in her late twenties. Her short platinum-blonde hair stood out.

"Just fine, thank you."

She gave him a milky smile as she stepped closer, hands fidgeting with something in her pockets. He watched her completely emerge from the dark this time. That hair shone like molten silver in the dark.

"I thought everyone had evacuated, guess you didn't get the memo" Leon crossed his arms, almost scolding her.

"I um…" she bit her lips, like a child being punished for secretly snatching cookies" who the hell are you anyway? You're a cop or something? A secret agent?" she shot her accusing hazel eyes at him. That pair of luminous eyes was awfully familiar to Leon.

"My name is Leon S. Kennedy." He continued to scrutinize the woman with caution "I just know my way around these situations, let's leave it at that." He didn't want her to pry or probe any further so instead he focused on the main issue.

"You saw something? A B.O.W?" he walked towards the window to inspect it, resting his hands against the wooden sill to bend forward.

_Nothing out there._

"It was a bat, or it seemed to be" her eyes traced the invisible path out the broken window

"and it was TOO big, THIS big" Leon turned around to watch her gesticulate wildly with her hands, just to make sure that Leon grasped the significance of its size.

"So you suspect it was infected with a virus?" Leon asked with meticulous attention, wondering if this was the start of the bioterrorist threats that had been mentioned.

"I haven't got a clue" she shrugged indifferently, more in a how-the-hell-am-I-supposed-to-know tone. Then she tried to be nicer and explain things in a more detailed way; her eyes fell down on her violet All Stars.

"It was gigantic compared to a normal one, and it had extreme efficiency" she clasped her hands in front of her, rocking on her heels "so I assume that's a possibility".

"Fair enough"

This was a warning sign that prepared Leon to report to Hunnigan, even if it was an allegation he still could not risk ignoring the potential dangers.

"You wanna tell me about your business here lady?" Leon's eyes darted back to her, realizing that he still knew next to nothing about her. Why would she show up in a place like this even after hearing the orders?

"I don't even know your name." he said in an irritated tone, trying to get something out of her.

"How about we talk things over in a more proper place?" Leon couldn't see but he was pretty sure she was smirking as she turned around to walk towards the door.

* * *

**A/N: So there we go! Who is this new person Leon has met?**

**And remember**

**REVIEW = A WRITER'S FUEL FOR PASSION :) Point out any flaws that passes your eyes! **


	6. Trouble with Women

**A/N: So hey guys, what's up? I know this one came a bit later but it's the block's fault not mine! That block that haunts all writers ;) Anyway, here we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey ma'am!"

The woman came to an averse halt, but didn't turn around a single degree.

"Don't go out there alone. It could be dangerous!" Leon said with a hint of concern. For some reason, he was teleported back to the time when he was around Ashley. He was always pleased to protect the innocent civilians, but those of them who had a tendency to brainlessly run away and put themselves and others at risk really ruffled him.

"What is a danger to _you_ Leon?" She smiled an unbeaten smile as she walked outside.

_Are you gonna run off just like Ada?_

"Great" Leon muttered to himself, but then he decided that reporting to Hunnigan was in priority.

"Hunnigan "he spoke through his silver communicator as he adjusted the buttons

"Leon, what's your status?"

"Apparently B. are being used in this place. A rescued victim said they had noticed an infected bat" Leon's gaze flickered to the window

"This should give us the green light"

"Victim? You mean occupants are still in the town?" Hunnigan cocked an eyebrow in surprise at the news of inhabitants.

"Well, no. Not exactly. Just a blonde woman in probably her late twenties. God knows why in hell she would still stay. Not to mention that I had to neutralize a man I came across." Leon's eyes inadvertently flied to the door, wondering how far the woman could have gotten away. After all, she didn't possess a grapple gun to disappear into nowhere.

"Hmm" Hunnigan tapped her fingers against a table, deep with contemplation.

"Hunnigan, I'll talk to you in a more proper place. Right now I need to chase her."

"I'll be waiting for your response then" Hunnigan nodded just a millisecond before the screen went all black.

Leon skipped over many occupying objects, heading towards the door and turned left. He was taken aback that the woman was still there, leaning against a wall in a collected manner. There she was in her long black leather coat which strikingly contrasted with her hair color.

Leon couldn't resist to say the words which passed his mind that instant,

"You took my advice." Leon said with a scolding smile.

The woman cracked a polite smile in return,

"I'm not the one to throw caution to the wind" she said in a soft mellifluous voice, tucking a strand of that hair which shone like sun behind her ear.

Leon's mind was stupidly comparing her with other women he had met in his life. Maybe he was just too much curious. Her hair was like Ashley, but much shorter and far more sparkling. Then again, judging by the few words they had exchanged, her personality was nothing like hers. Although she had previously screamed, there was no sign of neither worry nor unease in her voice. There was no trace of lack of self-confidence either.

"Glad to hear it" Leon withdrew his pistol in case they noticed any other B. , even if the chance was infinitesimal.

The two began to walk down a hallway. Leon could hear her soft rustling footsteps behind him, brushing against the floor.

"Still not talking? What did you mean by that sentence?" Leon was focused on his front. They were close to the entrance. Leon had noticed how all the shelves were empty, staying in this place would be a waste of time.

"Danger is defined when we take sides "she said in a brusque tone.

"Now's not the time to get philosophical. Thousands of people are at risk." Something else had preoccupied his mind badly.

"You work here?" Leon didn't feel any good about this. He also wasn't normally comfortable with elusive people.

"That impatient Agent Kennedy?" Her voice capered with enthusiasm.

Leon froze.

_Does she know I'm an agent?_

"You could say the highest point on the impatience scale, if you wish" Leon said in frustration. He wanted answers.

"I'm not running away." She crossed her arms while Leon held the door open for her. She still refused to step outside.

"Let's go to a café nearby, I'll give you answers." Leon's eyes pierced through her warm hazel ones.

"Full correct ones." She said before brushing past Leon while he still held the door for her.

* * *

**A/N: So there was a brief glimpse at how the things went between Leon and our new character. And Remember,**

**More reviews= longer chapters with more inspiration!( I know I'm being such a bully but hey ;)**


End file.
